The present invention relates to a belt connection for conveyor belts, especially for a conveyor belt made of heavy textile fabric and used in an apparatus for manufacturing corrugated paper or cardboard, wherein each one of two belt ends to be connected, at a face thereof, is provided with a plurality of U-shaped clasps that are arranged adjacent to one another in a direction transverse to a longitudinal center axis of the belts and are spaced at a distance from one another. The clasps are attached to the belt ends in such a manner that, at the respective faces that are opposite each other, a respective receiving channel is formed that extends in a direction transverse to the longitudinal center axis of the belts. The clasps of the opposite faces engage and intermesh in a hinge-type fashion whereby the clasps when engaged in that hinge-type fashion are secured via a connecting rod inserted into the intermeshing receiving channels.
Belt connections are known in which a plurality of U-shaped claps, that are arranged adjacent to one another in a direction transverse to a longitudinal center axis of the belts and are spaced at a distance from one another, are attached to the two belt ends to be connected. The clasps that are arranged on the faces of the belt ends to be connected engage and intermesh, thereby forming a receiving channel for a connecting rod. In this manner a hinge-type connection is achieved.
The belt connection itself and the fastening of the clasps at the belt ends cause uneven surface areas at the conveyor belt which may result in impressions in the transported goods. With conveyor belts used in an apparatus for producing corrugated paper or cardboard, undesired impressions may result from these uneven surface areas in the belt connection region when the corrugated paper or cardboard passes through the pasting unit of the apparatus.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a belt connection for conveyor belts in which the uneven surface areas in the region of the belt connection are eliminated.